jonaspediafandomcom-20200222-history
Mt. Ebott
''PLEASE NOTE: The dates given here are not canon to the game and are canon to this wiki. Please contact an admin for more information.'' Mt. Ebott is a semi-active volcano located around the Jonish town of Gåvla, a town located around the western part of the Thaines region. The area is a national park owned by the Mt. Ebott District Council, which in turn, is a division of the Thaines Regional Council. Mt. Ebott is the oldest of around 134 mountains that were responsible for the formation of Dame Island, a large island that contains the nations of Jonas and Jinja. It was Jonas's biggest mountain until 12,200 years ago, when Mt. Grape emerged. Mt. Ebott was originally named after the S.S. Ebott, a large wooden ship which in turn was named after Gregory Ebott, an explorer from Jonas who became the first to sail from Jonas to Karen and back by boat in the shortest time possible in 1677. History Eruption About 26,000,000 years ago, Mt. Ebott erupted from the sea floor. The eruption is known to be the largest eruption in Jonish history. According to the VEI (Volcanic Explosivity Index), the eruption had a magnitude VEI-8 eruption. Mt. Ebott is classified as a supervolcano. Relation to the nation of Jonas, monsters, and missing children Many Jonish tribes of humans discovered the mountain 678,001 years ago on a date confirmed to be the 15th of December. At that time, monsters and humans, were good chums. However, a war in in 1478 between the two sides worsened the friendship, and the monsters were sent inside the caves of the mountain to be trapped forever. Around 2003, Jonish police began receiving reports that a 7 year old from Williamston had gone missing up the mountain. Police searched the area, and ultimately decided that the child was lost and gone forever. It was not until 2015 when the Jonish police actually got to have a good look inside the mountain, and discovered that the child had been there for 12 years in the "underground", as the monsters called it. On the 12th of July, 2019, police identified two of the children with proof from security footage and the children's families. Police began figuring out a pattern with the first 7 fallen humans and their birth dates. It was also confirmed that the 7th child possibly was 24 at time of falling. Possible second eruption incoming On the 31st of August, 2019, the Ministry of Civil Defence, operators of the police, confirmed smoke emerging from Mt. Ebott. Some have believed this to be a warning of a possible incoming interruption. Both the government of the Kingdom of Monsters, and it's royal scientist Dr. Alphys have confirmed that this is not the case, and the "CORE", an energy output used before 2015 to power the underground, may be malfunctioning or overheating, a case some are calling "blow up the mountain huge". Norweb, Genesis Energy Jonas, Meridian Energy, and Mercury Energy Jonas have sent teams to search the damage and "fix" it. Caves There are 4 caves in Mt. Ebott. Mt. Ebott caverns See also: Mt. Ebott caverns This is the most famous of all. They are also known, to monsters, as the 'underground'. "Birthplace for Evil" This cave is notable for being the location of the establishment of the terrorist group Team Gekippt. Void portal This is essentially just a portal to the Void. It has since been closed off. The portal is still open, however accessing the portal is near impossible. Fourth cave The fourth cave is essentially just a mineshaft. Heading to the deepest part of this cave will lead to an opening. Looking through the opening will reveal Temmie Village, a location in the Mt. Ebott caverns, on the other side of the opening. It is one of the only few openings that lead to the underground that the barrier did not block. Missing children Eight "children" have gone missing up the mountain, of which two have been confirmed to be living. List of children who fell into the underground In popular culture Television Mt. Ebott was one of the locations shown in the Groovy Channel 27 "City" ident used between 2013 and 2018. The barrier was mentioned on the Karish comedy show People as an item in the sweets store called 'Ebott's Barriers Gum'. MKTV's comedy/satrical news show News at 8 and Three Quarters mentioned Mt. Ebott twice in a parody of the song 'We didn't start the fire' in the 'entertainment' segment. Books Mt. Ebott is featured in the book Default as a major Jaydish military base. The book 'Imagining the World' describes the main character seeing a distorted Mt. Ebott outside a window. Games In Lowenstein - The Number 9, there is a mission involving the motorway near Mt. Ebott. In the background, Jaydish flags can be seen flying from the mountain, possibly implying the mountain is a military base. Trivia * It appears to be sitting on a dormant ultravolcano. See also Category:Jonas Category:Mountains Category:Volcanoes Category:Mt. Ebott Category:Kingdom of Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Jonas Clones Category:2003-2015 cases of missing children Category:Monster underground Category:Supervolcanoes